Staying For Dessert
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Written for my friend lijahlover who gave he prompt of Draco teasing Harry during a dinner at the manor and driving Harry to distraction... This story is Slash! Do Not Flame! Also Pure Smut!


**Staying For Dessert by HPFangirl71**

Harry arrived at Malfoy manor through the floo at exactly eight o'clock; there was no way he was keeping Draco Malfoy waiting on their first date together. By eight thirty, he was ready to hex the pompous prat as he sat impatiently waiting within the manor's beautifully decorated sitting room. Finally, he heard Draco talking to a house elf on the stairs in the hall and went to meet his ungracious host.

As he exited the sitting room, Harry got the shock of his life. Draco was descending the staircase like sex on legs. Harry's eyes roamed appreciatively up the man's gorgeous body, taking in the skintight jeans clinging to every curve of Draco's perfectly formed arse. Next, his eyes landed on the dark blue silk shirt, which perfectly complimented Draco's pale coloring and lay unbuttoned just low enough to show off the fine blond hairs upon his muscularly toned chest. Harry thanked the powers to be for the fact that Hermione had insisted that he wear his baggy grey trousers to this dinner because they were now cleverly hiding the hard on he'd only just begun sporting.

Harry crossed the short expanse of the hallway and greeted Draco by kissing the back of the man's hand. As he looked up into Draco's face, he saw a shimmering of dark eyeliner tracing the soft grey eyes and it made Harry desperate to have the sexy man.

"Ready to eat?" Draco asked, pulling Harry from his inner fantasies.

"Sure" Harry mumbled as he allowed the gorgeous blonde to lead him into the dining area.

Oh, he wanted to eat all right, but what he wanted wasn't anything on Draco's carefully planned menu. Licking his lips, he drank in the wiggle of the man's firm arse and suppressed a groan of desire from within. As Draco pulled out Harry's seat, he swore the devilish blonde's arse grazed his front purposefully. Harry placed his napkin into his lap and surreptitiously adjusted the front of his trousers. His only worry about this dinner was making it through the main course without blowing a load in his pants.

Dinner was both delicious and distracting. The distractions being his host Draco himself. Every time Harry thought he had his lewd thoughts under control, Draco's hand would graze his skin just so or he'd lick his lips in a terribly come hither way. Regardless of whether the man was aware of it or not, he was driving Harry crazy with want. It resulted in Harry imbibing in several glasses of wine just to contain himself. It wasn't until dessert was served that Harry had finally had enough.

"Would you like some cream?" he heard Draco say in that sexy aristocratic way of his.

The question was completely innocent but the words themselves brought up images of Harry licking up Draco's own cream from the tip of his bulging cock. Harry swallowed past the desire building up within him before answering his host.

"Sure, I'd love some cream… on my pie that is…"

Draco smiled quite wantonly as he dropped the dollop of white topping upon Harry's dessert, then he took the tip of his tongue and the licked the very tip of the spoon. Harry watched in awe as that delightful pink tongue swept out and grabbed that rich cream from the metal and then came the most sensuous moan he'd ever heard. His cock twitched greedily at the simple sound of such loveliness coming from within Draco's throat.

"Okay, that's it, I've had enough!" Harry said in complete and utter exasperation before throwing his napkin across the table where it landed squarely in Draco's lap.

Instead of a look of surprise, there was a look of knowing triumph on the pale face looking at him. Draco let out a laugh at poor Harry's expense before reaching across and planting a kiss firmly on his guest's mouth. Harry parted his lips eagerly, letting Draco slip his tongue into his mouth and allowing Harry a taste of the aforementioned cream that was still faintly lingering upon his tongue. Harry was practically gasping when they parted and Draco was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Well I do have to say you lasted longer than I thought you would" He exclaimed.

"What..." Harry sat there dumbfounded.

"You didn't think all those perverse displays were purely accidental did you?"

"You really were winding me up on purpose…" Harry said in a rather perturbed tone.

He stood up and stormed out toward the sitting room but Draco was quick to catch him before he could slip out through the floo.

"Come on Harry, it was just a little harmless fun"

Harry pushed Draco back against the wall and then pulled his hand firmly into the front of his trousers where he was now sporting an aching hard on.

"Does that feel harmless to you Malfoy?"

"No but it sure does feel pleasant" Draco answered back playfully.

Harry's lips pressed firmly into the blonde prat's mouth to shut him up. His fingers pulled roughly at the silk shirt, buttons flying every which way as he wrenched the material free. His hands dominated the man's pale body as Draco succumbed to his persistent kisses. Their tongues tangled recklessly together and Harry's erection pressed heavily into Draco's stomach.

"Bloody hell Malfoy… want you… need you… need to fuck you" Harry grunted out between the open mouth kisses he was now pressing down upon Draco's creamy skin. His cock was aching with needful desire and Harry could wait no longer. He wanted to be firmly entrenched within Malfoy and he wanted it to happen now. Malfoy moaned as he felt Potter's fingers wrapping around his rising arousal.

"Oh Harry… I want you too" came Draco's fervent reply.

"Yesss…" Harry hissed out.

His desire for the man was so great that he had called upon his hidden talent of snake language without even realizing it. He felt Draco tremble almost uncontrollably when he again let out a low hiss, only this time on purpose.

"You like that Malfoy" he whispered into his ear.

Harry now whispered a spell to quickly undress them and then lifted Malfoy up against the wall, wrapping the slender man's legs around his waist. Holding his weight with one hand, Harry pressed his fingers into Draco's wet mouth and the man sucked hard on his digits. Again, Harry whispered words of Parseltongue into Malfoy's ear as he pushed the wet fingers deep into the man's arse. He worked those fingers in and out of that tight hole as he listened to Draco whine and moan like some two sickle whore. He knew he was being a tease but the man had it coming after all.

"Please Harry…" Draco begged him "Please fuck me… please…"

After a few more well placed thrusts of his fingers into Draco's prostate, Harry finally relented. He pushed his cock into the tight heat of his boyfriend's arse and let out a delighted groan. It was even better than he'd imagined, especially with Draco pressing down against him, deepening every stroke. Harry thrust roughly into the man and gasped out a slew of profanity that was half in English and half in Parseltongue. Draco too moaned from the pleasure of Harry's cock being driven deeply into his body.

It wasn't long before both men began the shocking climb into their orgasms. Harry pulled Draco close as he felt the man shudder his release between their bodies and the clenching of the man's arse muscles around his cock had him releasing soon thereafter. He held Draco for a few lingering moments, kissing the crook of the man's neck tenderly. He pushed a stray blonde curl from around Draco's face and whispered into his ear "Fuck the pie Malfoy, you're the best dessert I've ever had…"


End file.
